Ballerina on a String
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was normal, but to him, she was beautiful. He would drag this poor girl through hell til she was just a puppet and he was her master. She would dance to his tune. He would take control of her life, if it was the last thing he would do. (Please read and review...love me.)
1. One Glance

Ever since I was young, my parents warned me about that big house at the edge of town.

"It's the warden's house, don't go near it."

"Why not daddy?"

"He doesn't like children honey."

For some reason, we didn't have a mayor to run our town. Instead, we had the warden. I never understood why we would take orders from a man who watched over prisoners all day. But that was what our town did.

Nobody questioned hm.

Nobody had the guts too.

When I turned 14, I guess you could say that I was on my second warden. The first warden I knew of died when I was 6. The next one was a man of about 40 and was much nicer compared to the first. He had a wife and kids that I went to school with. One of his daughters was in my grade while the other was in my eldest brothers.

Anyways, when I was 14, the warden was diagnosed with cancer. When I saw his daughter Amy at school, she looked so sad. She used to be so popular, but everyone was too afraid to go near her. That was when we became friends. But this was also the time when the bullying started. My parents were maybe too keen about somethings because they found out pretty fast. Mom wanted to send me to go live with my aunt for some time while Dad wanted me to be home schooled. But he soon gave into my mom's wishes and I went to go live with my aunt, Rose. The town she lived in was a lot smaller than my hometown, but I didn't mind. I was just surprised when I saw Amy at school. Apparently her parents had a house there, and she was scared to be at my old school alone. I guess I was the only person she really saw as a friend.

We stayed together and I lived with my aunt until I turned 17.

That was the year everything changed.

My brother was gettting married and I returned home with aunt Rose for the wedding.

"Quit moving Sadie, I can't get your hair right." My mom was happy, I could tell. She hated that I was gone. Tugging on my long red hair, she noticed the orange highlights. "When did you put these in?" Shrugging, I answered, "About a week ago." She sighed, but smiled. I was wearing a halter style white dress that was decorated with black and red flowers. The straps were black and they connected to the black band that was under my bust. It was cool out, so I slipped on some black tights and black Mary Janes. I pulled on a three-quarter sleeved cardigan and followed my mom outside. My dad drove us to the church and I saw Amy outside with her parents.

Her father had undergone successful surgery to remove the cancerous tumor, but that had taken it's toll on him. He had to retire early from his job as the warden about a year ago. I had heard rumors that the new warden was extremely young, maybe about only 20 or 21. He would be the youngest warden of the history of the town.

The wedding was very nice. I was happy to see my older brother with his new wife, Lucy. It was that time where everyone is dancing and I left to escape the embarrassment that my dad brought with his moves.

Sitting outside, my vision disappeared as I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know, maybe my new sister?" I heard Amy laugh and she sat down by me.

"Your dad sure can bust up the dance floor." I shook my head and she giggled. "I'm so happy that my sister married your brother. Now we are true sisters." She gave me a side hug. When she released me, she had a wide-eyed expression. "Did you see the new warden?" Shaking my head, she smiled before placing her hands on her chest. "He is so handsome." Fluttering her lashes, she gazed at the sky. "His hair is the bright red that is like fire and his skin is like a cream that I just want-"

"Woha," I put up a hand. "I don't want to hear about any fantasys about the warden." She pouted at me and stomped her feet childishly.

"Why not!? He is just delicious looking! I hear that so many girls have crushed on him! I'm gonna bet you that when we go to that school, we'll get earfuls of how hot and sexy he is!" Sighing, I didn't want to remember that we were forced to go to the all-girls school.

I hated that old rule.

When you reached a certain age, they spilt the boys and girls up. Boys went to a school that was almost like a boot camp, or so I heard. Girls go to a school that teaches them how to be a lady... yuck.

Looking up at the sky, I scoffed.

"Great, just what I need. Some annoying girls cooing about the newest item. You better not join them." I heard a gasp from beside me, so I brought my gaze down. It was for a split second but I thought I saw the uniform that the warden wore. Suddenly, I was being shook and I swore I could almost feel my brain being knocked around in my skull.

"That was him!" Amy squealed as she jumped up. "I swear that was him. Omg. I can't believe it!" She then slumped back down, using her hand to fan her face.

Great. Just great.

I never knew how much that split second would change my life.

_All it takes is one glance._

_To tie the puppet on its strings._

_For the master to devise his plan._

_He will have her._

_His puppet._

_His little dancer._

_And all it took, was one glance._

* * *

_Okkayyyyy I don't know _

So you all may be scratching your heads cuz you have no idea what you read ... Well it's all based on a dream I had.


	2. School

"Sadie! Get up! You don't want to be late on your first day!" I heard mom's voice call up to me from down stairs. A sigh escaped my lips, I hadn't really gotten any sleep last night because that's what happened when I was in a different bed. I used to sleep in a twin size, but my parents had upgraded to a queen. It took up quite a bit of room in my bedroom, that hadn't changed over the years I was gone.

Getting up, I trudged down stairs for breakfast. Mom was waiting, her hair set in curls and she was dressed, ready for work. Sitting down, I placed my fried eggs on the toast and began to eat. I paused mid-chew when a set of clothes was placed in front of me.

"You can't be serious," I moaned.

"Sorry, but you know that we've always had uniforms."

"But does it have to be so-"

"Stop complaining. You got too used to not having a uniform in that other school. But it's time you learned what Madame Vivaldi's school can teach you before you graduate." Mom said. I finished my breakfast in a pout and grabbed the uniform before returning upstairs to take a shower. Brushing my teeth, I finally noticed that my parents had redid the bathroom.

Upon returning to my room, I stared at the uniform laid out on my bed.

Great. Can't wait to return to that hell. I remembered the bullies from my childhood. They either turned out to be really butched chicks who will smash my face into a locker, or anorexic ones that will throw up on me.

First, I put on some black tights since the skirt looked short. Then I slipped on the gray button up and the black skirt. Mom didn't ask me for my measurements, so it was a bit short on me. I pulled it as low down as I could. I would have liked it to go passed my knees. The black blazer was standard and there was a black and red tie. Putting on my trusty black Mary Janes, I picked up my school bag while glancing out the window. I caught a glimpse of curly black hair and the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Amy, I put my butt in gear and went down stairs. Dad had answered the door and was cooing about his new daughter-in-law. Pushing him out of the way, I called back 'Love you' before pulling Amy away.

"You're dad is so funny." She giggled as we made our way down the street. Bouncing up and down, Amy skipped while I looked around. My neighborhood hadn't changed much, except a new paint job or two. "Ready to face the other kids?" Amy asked. I wasn't sure if either of us were ready. I mean, she was once friends with everyone, but now...

"Sadie!" I heard someone call my name. Turning around. I saw a girl with long blondish-brown hair running towards me. She looked familiar with her turquoise eyes and bow in her hair. When she reached us, she had to catch her breath. Standing up to her full height, which was only a little bit smaller than me, she looked awfully familiar. "Bet you don't recognize me," she said with a smile. "It's me, Alice." That was when the light blub went off.

"Wow! Alice! You're hair has gotten so long." She beamed at me.

"I know you! You're the old warden's daughter. I'm Alice, Sadie's cousin on her mom's side." Alice put out her hand and Amy shook it with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm Amy." We all continued on our way to school, Amy and Alice chatting up a storm.

"I always wondered where you went, I missed you." Alice said. We were passing a group of girls on the street who were surrounding someone.

"You are so amazing Ace." We all looked over to see the girls swooning over a guy in the prison officers uniform. He had brown hair and red eyes.

"Ace," a gruff voice alerted the group. Another officer appeared, with navy blue hair and gold eyes. I definitely knew him. Gray was his name. He used to hang out with my oldest brother, and I recognized Ace as my other brothers friend. And if I remember correctly, they hated each others guts. Gray pulled Ace away from the girls while scolding him. Laughing at their antics, I continued on the path to school, the others soon following.

"Wow, two other hotties that work with the warden," Amy said. She was talking away so she didn't see the person that she bumped into.

"Watch it!" A male voice said. He had white hair, red eyes and glasses. He frowned at Amy and looked like he was going to yell at her. As if knowing that Amy wasn't the one to apologize, Alice stepped in between them.

"She's sorry. Amy has a tendency to not look where she is going." The boy froze and his face turned red. "Well we better get going!" Alice grabbed Amy's arm before tugging her away. Shaking my head, I followed.

"Dude, he was totally crushing on you." Amy said to Alice while gripping on her arm. Alice's face turned bright red before turning away.

"No, he was just embarrassed, that's all."

We reached school and everyone was grouped together. In front of the doors, stood Madame Vivaldi. I remember seeing her years ago and thinking she was so pretty. Besides her was another beautiful woman with long silvery hair and a lily in her hair. Definitely a teacher. And on there other side of the head-mistress, was the only male teacher in the school. He had red hair, glasses, and wore a yellow jacket.

"From what I hear, that guy is the music teacher. They don't teach music at the boys school so he had to come here. Apparently he knows everything there is to know about music, but is horrible at playing instruments." Amy whispered to us.

The bell ran and we all rushed inside. We listened to Madame Vivaldi talk in the gym and then we split out into our classrooms. I was happy to see Amy and Alice in my homeroom and a little surprised to see my homeroom teacher be the woman from before.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Snowpigeon, but if you fell that that is just too much to say, you can call me Mrs. Crysta." Her smile was warm and inviting. I liked her already.

It became the basic first day at school and lunch time came pretty fast. Students had a choice to eat in the cafeteria or in their classrooms, but only if they had a bag lunch and cleaned up after themselves. Mom always made my lunch, so I was in the classroom with Amy and Alice. The sudden urge to use the restroom made me leave them and make my way down the hall. After I was finished with my business, I was about to open the stall door when I heard some people come in.

"Come on Luna, why don't you sing for us?" The voice was twisted with sarcasm and a loud bang almost made me jump. "What's with your hair? You dye it?" I didn't know what they were doing to 'Luna' but I knew exactly what they were saying. Opening the door, I walked out and saw three girls standing over another girl.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't let it, but the anger from when I was bullied seeped up through the back of my mind and surfaced. The girls turned around and I saw the small blonde glare at me hard.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her voice so condescending. I looked passed her and saw silent tears fall down the girl on the grounds, face.

"Leave her alone." I said, demanded.

"Why should we?" The blonde had guts, and I wasn't going to start a fight, but she was pissing me off.

"Because I said so." She was about to open her mouth again when the restroom door opened. Amy and Alice walked in and the girls scattered. I walked over to the girl and held out my handkerchief for her.

"Here," I watched as the girl grabbed it and slowly wiped her tears before handing it back. Her magenta hair was in a fishtail over her shoulder with a crescent moon pin stationed at the top part. I think I knew her, yes, those pink eyes were familiar. Helping Luna up, I received questionable glances from the others. I explained what happened and Amy's face turned bright red.

"I bet it's Courtney!" Amy had a good memory, she remembered the people who bullied me. We all sat down in the quiet classroom.

"Are you hungry Luna?" Alice asked. We all offered her part of our lunches. At first, she declined, but then her stomach growled.

"Thank you," her voice was shy and meek. It turned out she was also in our homeroom, but was in the nurses office that morning cause she had an asthma attack. Even with asthma, she was known to have a beautiful singing voice.

We talked until lunch was done and the rest of the day went by fast. We all walked home together. I found out that Luna was the girl I used to play with when I was younger, who lived acrossed the street. Saying good-bye, I made my way up the path to my house and was confused what was on our door step. There was a single rose there. We grew roses in the back of our yard, and mom would skin anyone who dare to take one. But the rose had a small note attached to it.

To Sadie,

From Secret Admirer

_An admirer? On basically my third day back?_ I picked up the rose, thinking that it was a joke. I remembered the bullies used to do something like this. Being bullied by both girls and boys was hard.

When I got inside, I was greeted by our Husky, Stark while my cat that I got as a welcome back present jumped up on the stairs railing. She meowed for me to pet her, so I set down the rose so I could pet both of them.

I would end up forgetting the rose as it fell behind the stand that was beside the door.

Never thinking about what it was signify in the end.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing! I love it so much. Please keep reviewing, as you can see, it makes me want to make more.

And I think you've gathered that this is in a AU... I actually am not a fan of them, but as I said, this is really based on a dream. For real. I had a dream, where Joker ran the city and yeah, you'll find out the rest. Although in my dream, none of the other characters appeared. So that stuff is on a wim... Hope you still want to read to find out what happens...

Love yall, Okami... i need a different, shorter name, out.


	3. Escape

Life felt normal, for the most part.

It had only been the first week and we had already been assigned a project. We were paired by whoever was sitting behind us, which luckily happened to be Luna. The two of us in my mom's rather lavish garden brought back a lot of memories.

We were those two weird girls who had a bunch of health problems. We both had asthma, although mine was much more mild than hers. Luna was in and out of school because she would get really sick. I believe it was kidney problems, although she had told me she had gotten a transplant so she doesn't have problems anymore. Myself on the other hand, had problems with my immune system. Sometimes I would get so sick, I could barely walk. I had to stop dancing although I loved ballet. Instead, I took up trying to play the piano and I learned to play the harp and violin... which was one thing that was that was the subject of conversation.

"So... did you meet the music teacher?" Luna asked. Sighing, I remembered that class.

"Yeah. He really wanted to hear me play." She giggled.

"That's my uncle for you." Blinking, my jaw dropped as I registered what she said.

"Uncle? He's your uncle?" She nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, I like to go to his music shop in town. You know, the one right by the clock shop." It was hard to remember.

"I think I may know where you are talking about. It's owned by the Monrey family right?" I said, tapping a finger on my chin while Luna nodded.

"Yup. The son, Julius, now runs it. His friends with my uncle... although I'm not quite sure that's really what they think of each other..." She said, looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, tilting my head to the side.

"Julius lives in that old house with the tower by it, the one right by the woods. Most people don't see him at all, his wife does all the face-to-face work. She is really nice though. Her name is Marzia." I gasped at the name.

"Do you mean Marzia as in the one who used to be a nurse?" Luna nodded again. I smiled, looking down at our project that was scattered acrossed the bench.

Marzia was my favorite nurse, Luna's too. She would always come by, to see how I was doing. She was really young, only a year or two older than my brothers. It's sad to hear that she is no longer a nurse, but nice to hear that she is happily married. I would have to see her sometime.

"I'll have to see her some time. Which reminds me, do you want to come with Amy and me tomorrow? She's forcing me to go shopping with her." Luna laughed nervously, but she agreed to come. After she went home, I entered home to see mom adjusting a boquet of roses on the kitchen table.

"Did dad get you those?" I asked as I set down our project poster where it wouldn't get ruined. She tensed for a moment before turning to me.

"Yes, he did." There was a strange tone in her voice. She had a slip of paper in her hand that she crumbled up and threw in the garbage. I thought she was acting kinda strange but I shook it off as I grabbed a glass of water before heading up to my room. As I passed the door to the clinic, my dad burst out and tried to hug me. Ducking out of the way so that he crashed into a chair, I made my way up stairs.

"My love! Our dearest just dodged my affection! Children get so cruel." I heard my dad cry. Shaking my head, I entered my room and stayed up drawing until I was tired enough to go to sleep.

Waking up to my dad jumping through my room, I watched in amusement as Stark jumped on him, causing the two to fall to the ground. I patted Stark's head as he happily wagged his tail as he continued to lay on top of dad. After a shower, I put on one of my favorite sweaters and a long, flowing skirt. My cat, Sheik, watched me with her green eyes as I made my way down stairs. I stroked the calico before going to the kitchen for breakfast. Listening to dad talk about some of his patients, I happily ate blueberry pancakes. It was just after breakfast that I heard a knock on the door, followed by the loud voice I had become accustom to.

"SADIE!" I opened the front door, trying to keep Stark from running outside. Letting Amy in, I took in her appearance. We were such a contrast; her with a short skirt and a tight turtle neck.

"You don't mind if Luna comes?" I asked as we walked down the path from my house to the street.

"The more the better!" She beamed, running ahead to Luna's house. After we picked Luna up, we began to walk to the center of town. It took some time, but it was nice to talk. "So I was thinking we would go to Mimi's boutique. That place is amazing! Plus, my mom is really good friends with Mimi, so I get a discount." Amy said as she skipped ahead of us. She stopped as we neared the shopping area. We walked around for a little bit, looking into various shops. I didn't buy anything because I didn't think I needed anything. For lunch, we went to a small, outdoor cafe. It was really enjoyable. Then, they came.

"Look, it's little Luna and her 'friends'." Turning, we saw a blonde and two brunettes standing behind her. The blonde crinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, what are you wearing? Your dead grandma's clothes? I mean, look at that horrid skirt." I knew she was talking to me. "You're that freaky girl who always wore old clothes. You sure look as ugly as your clothes, what a perfect match." The girls by her snickered and Amy's face turned bright red.

"Leave us alone you slut!" She growled. The blonde gasped while returning a hard glare.

"Look who's talking. Your daddy is no longer the warden, so no one cares about you anymore." The blonde was really asking for it. I grabbed Amy so she wouldn't lung acrossed the table to punch her in the face. The snob took her friends and left, laughing all the way.

After paying, I thought it would be nice to go to the park.

"Argh, those girls boil my blood." Amy cursed as she stomped while we made our way through the park. I was about to say something when suddenly the sirens went off. People were panicking and running all around the place. I didn't know what was happening, so I was frozen in my spot. There was so much yelling and screaming. In the fray, I was pushed to the ground and a few people stepped on me.

"Are you alright miss?" Turning my face up, I saw a man wearing the prison guards uniform. The hat was low, so I couldn't really see his face until he looked me in the eye. It was brief, but I got a glimpse of his mysterious blue hues. He was only to help me up for he was alerted to yelling. He bowed his head towards me before taking off running.

"Stop! Halt!" I blinked, realizing I was really the only person there in the park. Someone ran by me and a few others followed. Something gripped my shoulder and I turned my head in shock. It was a man, quite a bit taller than me. He was looking start at me, I couldn't describe the look in his eye. Yes, eye. He had an eyepatch on the other that had a strange, almost eye like pattern on it.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and noticed how uncomfortably close I was to him. His hand had drifted from my shoulder to my waist.

"Boss!" He moved away from me, a hand on my shoulder, but arms distance away.

"Gray, I want you to take this girl home, then join Ace and the others in the search of the fugitive." His voice had changed dramatically from when he asked me if I was okay. It was extremely cold and his hand disappeared from my shoulder.

"Yes sir." I followed Gray, who grabbed my arm after some time. "You're Alan's little sister right?... You sure changed since I last saw you." I heard him, although he mumbled the last part.

"Y-Yeah." I blushed slightly. I couldn't help it... I had a crush on Gray when I was younger. My family would tease me, saying I had a crush on him. I denied it and said that he was just another brother. I didn't want to know they were right, it would inflate their ego too much. "Ah, Gray... what's going on?" He turned to look at me... I noticed how tall he was. He sighed, hopefully not noticing my shyness around him.

"A prisoner escaped. We're not sure how, but we believe he somehow killed a guard and took his uniform." Wait... he was wearing a guards uniform. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand.

_Was that guy, the prisoner?_ I thought. Gray was worried and he dropped his tough guy exterior. His hand wrapped around my shoulder and led me away.

The sound of something cracking and a glare powerful enough to kill.

He would not let anyone have her.

He wouldn't let her get away.

* * *

So... Please review...

Ah, do you guys just want me to jump to the end... or drag it out a bit more. Cuz I'm not sure what really will happen next cuz my dream wasn't that detailed. And I'm not sure if yall are really wanting what i Think happened.


End file.
